Il Italiano Y El Español
by Dinny Lourdes ElTomatechigi
Summary: The Italian and the Spanish. AU of how they met and how their relationship grew, starting from Elementary school in Lovino's perspective. May or may not have SpaMano (as a slash(?) pairing), I've not decided. Includes Seborga as Marcello. Thanks to someone who corrected the title for me :D. Continues quite slowly, due to final exams. Rated T for language (just in case).
1. Chapter 1 - Io sono Lovino Vargas

**A/N: Well, that was a long wait for inspiration to smack me in the face, and just after year end exams too, how convenient :D. This is a random plot that popped up in my brain when my English teacher gave us a composition practice. Nice prompt gave birth to fanfic :'D~**

**I apologise for any mistakes in the Italian/Spanish /uses translator/ and some Italian by memory from some unknown source...**

* * *

Vargas, Lovino Vargas.

Sì. That is my name.

I am in Year Three of my school and,

I hate my life.

Everyone taught me, however, life is precious and I have to live it, whether I like it or not. Madre and Padre have left us alone in this world and three of us now have Nonno to take care of us. There was little Marcello, aged three, Feliciano, aged six and there was me, aged nine. Apparently, the younger two of the Vargas family were better at everything. Marcello supposedly learned faster in kindergarten than I ever had. Feliciano was better in art. My drawings were _nothing_ compared to his. Nonno was always able to praise them in whatever they did. He also spent most of his bonding time with them. He always seemed to ignore me. I understood that sometimes, ignoring me meant that he was watching Marcello but I never understood why he did not treat me like Feliciano.

Other than Nonno, his friends, our parent's friends and even my schoolmates fuss over my brothers. When Feliciano started going to primary school with me, people started talking to me more, the only reason was that they were only trying to get close to that imbecile of a brother who could not even tie his own shoelaces. Even without knowing new friends through me, Feliciano already had many of them.

Nonno had a friend whose grandson was also studying in our school. His name was Ludwig and he was in Year Two. He had always given me bad vibes since we met each other. Nonno's friend brought him over with him when Feliciano was in kindergarten. Maybe he had inherited those vibes from his grandfather. They only became worse when he met Feliciano in the primary school and the little traitor decided to be friends with the blond. Even though I was a little happy when Ludwig did not try to get close to me to be friends with Feliciano, I still hated the fact that Feliciano had to be friends with him, especially when his brother was an idiot and not to mention a delinquent.

Even if I was jealous of Feliciano (did I just admit that?!) he still is my fratellino and I will protect him no matter what. Feliciano had also found himself an Asian student from Japan as a friend. His name was Kiku if I am not mistaken. Being in the same class as my fratellino I thought that he would protect my brother for me, so I did not bother him much. Anyway, he was really quiet, I wonder if he was any threat to begin with.

Majority of the student population is made up of Italy's locals but there were the occasional foreign students such as Kiku and others I have seen before but never talked to. Having a strong sense of national pride, I could not help but wonder why we needed international students in our school. However, In the middle of the year, a new student enrolled in our class. He was a year older than most of us but it was just because he started school late, or so he said when he introduced himself. The new student was Spanish and his name is Antonio Fernendez Carriedo. I wondered why the teachers called him "Mr Fernandez" instead of "Mr Carriedo" like they call me "Mr Vargas". I think it is a Spanish thing, or something.

Unluckily for me, I was assigned as the Spaniard's buddy and I had to take care of him for the first few weeks in our school. My problems with him had only just begun...

"Lovi~!"

"Lovi Lovi~~!"

I sighed. There is goes again.

"…"

"Aww.. Don't ignore me~"

"Fine, What do you want?!" I snapped at that annoying "buddy". God knows how much I have tried to refrain from using colourful vocabulary (which I learned from an angered Nonno) on him.

"I have a proper name, dannazione, I'm called Lovino, LO-VI-NO! Io sono Lovino Vargas!" I continued, slight anger framed my voice as my face turned red from embarrassment of his stupid nickname for me.

"So mean~" the stupid tomato head remarked before patting my head. Lord forbids he touches that weird curly stand of hair on my head that refuses to stay flat. I started to squirm after he patted my head. He _didn't_have to do that dammit.

"Anyway, you know the project that we have to do for señor Kirkland's class?" Antonio asked sheepishly. Don't tell me he already forgot what we had to do.

I nodded nonetheless, "Yeah, what about it? You forgot what to do or something?"

"… Can you help me with it?"

That was the first time I have seen that idiot _not_smile. But seriously, this project was so simple, even total slacker could do it at the last minute and still hand it in on time.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled suddenly, "It's as simple as eating… uh… whatever you Spaniards eat! Why do you even need my help for?" Oh God, he fidgeted. The cheery, ever confident, carefree Spaniard actually _fidgeted_.

"U-Uh…"

Oh crap, he's stammering…

"C-can I go to your house?" he blurted out suddenly, his smile awkwardly "gracing" his features again.

It took all my willpower not to strangle him or at least punch him or something, but I just simply refused. Then, he started _pleading._

"Pleaseee~ Com'on Lovi, just once~ I want to see how your house looks like and where you live and the places that we will pass. Italy is really pretty, let me go por favor~" he started rambling on and on about wanting to see my stupid house. In the end, I agreed, sick of his pathetic pleading that went on for at least an hour.

I resented my decision right away; he was totally going to forget about the project excuse as soon as he sees the younger ones. I have a feeling that he's going to be another one of those people that will throw me into a corner and ignore me in my own house...

* * *

**A/N: Some translations-**

**Sì(Italian): Yes**

**Madre(Italian): Mother**

**Padre(Italian): Father**

**Nonno(Italian): Grandfather**

**Fratellino(Italian): Younger brother**

**Dannazione(Italian): dammit**

**Io sono Lovino Vargas(Italian): I am Lovino Vargas**

**Señor(Spanish): M****r.**

**Por Favor(Spanish): Please**

**If there is anything wrong, please feel free to correct me :D~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Il mio nuovo amico

**A/N: IT'S BEEN FOREVER-**

**I'm such a procrastinator ahaha-.. well, I think I'm just going to continue this when inspiration smacks me again, or if I remember my previously thought out storyline.. ahhh.. I apologise again for any mistranslations of words from the languages I so obviously do not speak- yeah..**

**enjoy? **

* * *

Fernandez. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

That was his name. And I was his "buddy"

We met a few days ago when he was enrolled into my class. The only reason why I did not hate him immediately was the fact that he actually wanted to befriend me despite my (I admit) horrible attitude. He had never seen my brothers before, so I was certain that he was not using me as a way to get close to Feliciano. I did not have to worry too much about Marcello since he was only in kindergarten. Frankly, I don't really care if they did use me for knowing my brothers but it always makes me feel like I'm only useful for that particular purpose.

I hate him right now though. He was going to my house and he _will _see my brothers _then_ fuss over them like the others. There's that sinking feeling in my gut; I was going to be ignored again.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking too much into it; and for giving in to his pleading. If there was a pleading or begging competition, I bet all my savings that Antonio would emerge as champion, even if my savings were nothing much. I might even win a fortune from that bet. Even though I don't particularly like his annoying face, I was not so heartless as to make him look forward to the house visit before rejecting his entry as we neared the very place I was promised to bring him to.

I sighed as I fumbled with the keys; getting the door unlocked when I noticed Anton-idiot bouncing on his heels. I don't get why he had to be so excited when we were only at the front door. It wasn't even unlocked yet.

_Creak..._

I loved that noisy door. I never did tell anyone though. Only my family knows. It was too weird to ever mention to other people, especially since not many people even _talk _to me. Ever since I could remember, this creaky door reminds me that Madre and Padre were back from work. Although the sound does not have this significant meaning anymore, it still reminds me of them and that they were watching from heaven as Nonno told us.

Nonno had once considered oiling the door so that it would not have the sound but Feliciano and I protested for days against it. We even refused to take our daily siesta. Mind you, siestas were precious to us, more precious than money if money had little use in the world. Meno male Nonno agreed. It was practically the only thing that we kids could touch that reminded us of our parents. Many other things like photographs or little trinkets such as Madre's crucifix necklace and Padre's watch were safely kept away by Nonno. He promised us that he will distribute those little things to us once we were old enough to take care of them.

While I found the squeaky door comforting, Antonio found it very creepy. By the look on his face, one could almost tell that he was going to pee his pants from fear, making me snicker at his expression.

"I-Is your house haunted...?" Antonio asked, clinging onto my school bag; so much for being a year older than me. He was also adding a whole lot of weight on my bag dammit! As if it didn't already weigh a ton. I-I wasn't _that_ strong but at least I could hold out some of the weight from all the books that we had to carry. Now that idiot's just making it difficult for me.

"Yes," I answered sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and pushed him off my back, "with the spirit of the 'tomato box fairy'."

That sentence alone made him whimper a little. Dio, I thought his pleading was _pathetic, _now this? Pfft, now he's making _me_ want to pee my pants of laughter.

Upon hearing that little whimper I swung the door wide open. We were greeted by Feliciano who was draped in a white cloth and running towards the entrance as he waved his hands about underneath the thin fabric over him.

"Ve~ I mean, Woooo~ I'm the ghost of the tomato box fairy~!" The declaration of tomato box fairy's arrival - who was actually just a six year old decked in a lame ghost costume was able to make Antonio scream like a sissy and run into the house, quivering in a corner, his newfound comforter.

I started laughing loudly until my stomach hurt and tears started to fill my eyes. I swear, if all people older than me reacted to such a lame prank like that, I would die laughing before the day ends. Maybe even die in the morning during class.

Feliciano sent himself to torment the poor boy in the corner by poking him at the sides while making ghost noises while I was choking for air from laughing too much. When I finally calmed down, Feliciano came back to help me up and pull off his costume, giggling. Antonio only calmed down when he felt the poking cease and saw Feliciano take off his costume.

"Fratellone, you laughed a lot today~! Yay!"

I caught my breath and nodded, not trying to find any fault with him as he made my day. "Good job fratellino. Grazie for pranking tomato head here for me," then I patted his head, one of the few things that I did to show affection to my brothers when they actually make me feel proud to be the oldest or if they made my day a whole lot better.

"Di niente~" Feliciano replied, leaning towards my hand nuzzling it, grateful for the little act of gratitude.

How I wish things were always like that. I did not want to be jealous of my brothers or anything like that but I just felt that way. Maybe it was the people around me that made me have that sort of thinking. I guess I just hated to be compared to my dear brothers. I admit, jealousy does make me treat them a little badly... n-not that I actually bullied them or anything...

Meanwhile, Antonio had walked over to us, scratching the back of his head and feeling embarrassed of what happened a few moments ago.

"Ahaha, you've got me good amigos,"

"Heck yeah we did! You should've seen your face! It was hilarious!" I started poking fun at him, also literally poking his cheeks as revenge for what he always did to mine. The air-headed "senior" of mine decided to poke my cheeks one day and he has _never_ stopped. He says that they were softer than the best churros in Spain, whatever that meant. I did not really find that irritating(unless it went on for hours), but I did not like it either. As long as Feliciano and Marcello, or even Nonno do not start doing that to me.

Anyway, he patted my head (for the hundredth time) before turning to Feliciano. That hated feeling started to surface in my stomach again.

"Hola hermano of mi amigo Lovino~ Oh that rhymed~ what's your name?" Antonio asked Feliciano, beaming at him and crouching down a little to match his height.

"Wait, since when did I become your friend?!" I glared a little at him. Amigo really sounded like amico so I made a guess. Won't be too far off I think. He looked up at me though he didn't have to tilt his head a lot though; I was significantly shorter than him. Damn him, I will grow taller than him in the future!

"Since we met, everyone's a friend to me if I like them~" he explained.

I blinked. He actually likes me as a person? Tch... He might be lying, but the gut feeling started to ease up a little. I softly jabbed his forehead nonetheless, denying whatever he had said.

He looked back down to Feliciano, bearing his signature never-fading smile.

Feliciano naturally beamed back, "Ve~ Io sono Feliciano, but you can call me 'Feli' like you call fratello 'Lovi'~"

My eye twitched again, "H-How the heck did you know he called me that?! Anyway, I hate it when he does that, don't try and make him call us both stupid nicknames!"

This only earned me a chuckling Spaniard. Then, I hit him. He only laughed some more and called me a cute tomato. He always does that when I blushed, making my slightly chubby face red at the cheeks. I do _not_ find anything cute about my expressions but Antonio always did. I don't know what was wrong with him; all I know is that he fails to sense any atmosphere. A teacher was scolding our class once and that idiot almost burst out laughing because he noticed something really funny about that teacher. Seriously, even _I _would have laughed but I was not stupid enough to even try the likes on an angered teacher. Nonno would have me spanked if he found out I have detention. He didn't have to worry about 'perfect' Feliciano. He would never get into detention. He might just very well be dismissed from the principal's office because he looked the part of an oblivious little onlooker.

Feliciano just looked at us back and forth with a confused look on his face but he did not really mind the conflict that was happening between us. Instead, he pulled on my arm.

"Don't be mean fratellone, signore tomato head didn't mean to make you angry, and he's right~ you do look like a cute tomato~ ve~"

If I could turn redder, I think I would already have. I pouted at the younger and mouthed at him to shut up before I glared at him. That alone made Feliciano whimper and hug my arm, mumbling about being sorry for spouting out nonsense and promising that he would not do it again. I sighed, before giving up the argument. It would not be worth it anyway.

Antonio patted both our heads, "Lo siento Lovi~ But you look so cute~!"

I glared at him, almost hissing when Nonno saw all of us at the door.

"Hey, all of you there, come in boys~!" Nonno exclaimed, waving us in.

I locked the door behind us and gently nudged both Feliciano and Antonio into the house. Feliciano skipped over to Nonno and hugged him – or rather, his leg, since we were generally tiny compared to him. I rolled my eyes. He always had to look like a stupid goody-two-shoes little angel. Marcello crawled in, looking around for something that seemingly got missing on the floor. Of course, Antonio had always had to be the one to butt in.

"Hey little guy, what are you looking for?" He asked Marcello as he copied him in looking around on the floor.

"Cwayon... lost cwayon..." Marcello groped around under the couch, hoping to find his crayon he misplaced.

Before long, everyone started searching the ground for the crayon. Nonno went back to take care of something in the kitchen half-way through our search. Eventually, Antonio found the crayon, but instead of giving it directly to the youngest Vargas member, he called for him to come over and pretended to pull it out of his right ear.

"Tadaa~" Antonio exclaimed, presenting the bright blue crayon to Marcello.

Marcello in turn applauded. Feliciano, who had also witnessed the 'magic trick', clapped along with Marcello, giggling in glee both for the crayon being found and for the amazing 'trick' that Antonio had just done.

Once again, I found myself watching all of them at the sidelines, stomach churning with that stupid feeling. However, instead of it getting worse, it almost disappeared when Antonio looked over to me, and did a pose that shows how 'great' he was for performing the trick. I scoffed a little before rolling my eyes, dismissing the trick as lame and that everyone could do that if they wanted, but I found myself smiling a little when he had his head turned to the little ones...

I have noticed that I found myself smiling a little more when I got to meet Antonio. Maybe it was just his stupid antics that make me smirk at him, but I think I felt happier. At least there was this person that will stand up for me, instead of me just standing alone in the face of adversity, though I always find myself denying everything that I just thought about.

I'd never tell that to anyone though, this may very well be the secret that will follow me until I grow old and join our parents or something like that.

It was nearing three o'clock in the afternoon, our precious siesta time. I yawned and rubbed my eyes but I tried fighting the urge to go to sleep. Nonno had already sent my two brothers to their beds and he had gone into his room, telling us that if we wanted to take a nap, we could. Although I was very tempted to finally take a siesta, I still forced myself to continue with the project that we talked about doing earlier, even if it was due in three days time. Antonio yawned too, and sloppily poked my face.

"Lovi... can we go sleep now? I'm tired..." he kept poking me in the face, drowsy with sleep.

I slapped him hand away before rubbing and widening my eyes to focus on the project. The words on the piece of poster were seemingly swimming around in the paper. I shook my head and looked over to the Spaniard, already collapsed on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

"No, we're not done with the poster yet dammit..." I replied, just as drowsy. "We're almost done, just let me—"

Oh great. Antonio just slept. I poked him repeatedly, and he didn't stir. Well, we were almost done with the posters anyway, and I was pretty tired. I guess a nap wouldn't hurt.

Around an hour later, I woke up on the couch with a blanket over me. Weird, I did not see Nonno or any of my fratelli around downstairs, all I saw was the Spaniard working on the poster.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes before going over to him. "Eh, how the heck did I get on the couch in the first place..?" I asked him. He was the only person down here with me when we all had a siesta. Maybe he was the one that put me on the couch. Why would he even do that anyway?

"I carried you on it~ and I thought you would feel cold so I put the blanket on you~ Did you sleep well Lovi?" Antonio replied cheerily.

Wait...

Did that mean he literally _carried_ me onto the couch? What the heck?! I did not even want to get poked by him, let alone let him carry me! Nonetheless, I kept mum about my supposed "anger" towards him and thanked him softly, hiding my blush from my embarrassment of having him take care of me before sitting down next to him to take a look at our posters.

Antonio smiled over to me and we carried on decorating our poster of some words that had a link with Latin. I liked that project, our language came from Latin, and it was really pretty. Too bad that the language was somewhat dead as no one really speaks Latin anymore. Antonio has his poster decorated with some Spanish words as mine has with Italian. Signore Kirkland did say we could take other languages associated with Latin and stick it on the poster, but majority had to be English words.

After we were done with all the colouring and sticking of bits of paper, both of us just lied on the carpet and stared at the ceiling. Marcello and Feliciano, being younger, tend to sleep longer for siestas than I ever had, Nonno always had some paperwork to do after he wakes up, so he locks up in his room. Usually I would just silently take a tomato and eat it as I read a book or something, but since Antonio was here, I had to keep him entertained.

"Hey," Antonio began, looking over to me, I looked back at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do you think we would be best friends forever?" He answered, smiling his biggest smile I've seen, eyes gleaming with so much happiness a depressed recluse would instantly brighten up.

I rolled my eyes, "That sounds so girly, maybe even the tougher girls won't even say that," laughing a little at his question.

Antonio didn't fluster, but his eager stance remained, waiting for an actual answer from me.

I looked over to him, softening my sarcastic smile, into one slightly more friendly, "maybe we will... as long as you don't do anything too stupid,"

He chuckled and gave a little salute, "Alrighty Lovi- I mean Lovino,"

I gave him a little smile, though it was just because I restricted myself. I didn't want to look like him, a giant goofball. But I felt elated, my first real friend in years, not just a person that I knew in school. I just hope that this wasn't just another plot to get to my brothers, though I doubt it. Antonio seems sincere enough...

* * *

**A/N: Some Translations (no particular order, /muddle head "author"):**

**Nonno(Italian): Grandfather**

**Meno male(Italian): Thank goodness**

**Madre/Padre(Italian): Mother/Father**

**Dio(Italian): God**

**Grazie(Italian): Thanks**

**Fratellone(Italian): Older brother**

**Hermano(Spanish): Brother**

**Io sono..(Italian): I am...**

**Amigo/amico(Spanish/Italian): Friend**

**Lo siento(Spanish): I'm sorry**

**Fratelli(Italian): Brothers**

**Di niente(Italian): Of nothing/You're welcome**

**I'm too lazy to check if there are anymore.. /screams/ well, hope I got everything right I guess, again I apologise in advance. Feel free to correct me but be nice :'D**

**Heading towards my major exams this year, I don't think I'd be updating anytime soon... and I think I should cut down of the other languages =w=;;**

Tell me what you think? :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Guadagnare La Mia Fiducia

**A/N: Yet again, it has been FOREVER- I apologise again /sobbing/  
I was able to finally write this in school or something, since I'd rather not do my Chinese wahaha /slapped #douchebagElTomate. Sad moments when I lost the hard copy too, but when I rewrote it, I think it came out better eue~**

enjoy?

DISCLAIMER: I do not know how multi-personality disorder works, but I this is something like how I think it would work. I'm not a specialist in this or anything :'D~

* * *

Weeks have passed by quickly, and soon, it was approaching the mid-year holidays. It took the idiots in my class quite long to figure out that I had a brother in the school – one that was in a seemingly better class than I am. Obviously these blockheads have a thing for going after innocent people for no apparent reason. Given how I deal with people like these, they surely would hold a grudge against me. Yes, I'm referring to the bullies.

Don't get me wrong, not all of my classmates were idiots, just a little slow in academics or aesthetics or whatever the hell this school throws at us. We all needed to have a "holistic education" or so they say. I know I am one of the slow ones too, but I don't think I was _that_ slow. The only idioti were the bullies, and occasionally Antonio, but he is just a weird bubbly person that cannot really sense the atmosphere at all. Finding out that Feliciano was indeed mio fratello, and that he was put in a better class than ours, (mind you, the Year One freshmen were allocated into the classes by their vacancies) gave those numbskulls yet another reason to try and bully or target me, especially when I was usually the one that was fast and brave enough to lure them to the teachers' offices after pissing them off to get them into trouble. They had always been going at it since my first year in the school. They may be in the same level as I am but they were really two whole years older than most of us. Apparently, if you are as big an idiot of the members of the small gang is, you would be suspended or held back a year depending on the severity of your actions towards other students. Maybe they were twice as stupid, considering they got held back _twice_.

Anyway, although Feliciano may be praised for virtually anything possible, I could also do well if I wanted to. Every time I did well, it was like a "cheer-me-up" thing, just because I showed myself that it was possible for me to do well too. I topped the class twice last semester and topped the level last year. Nonno did not say much but he did give me a little reward, though it was not really that fair when the younger two can get praised for something as simple as colouring in the lines in a colouring book or something like that. The main point of all this is the fact the Feliciano enrolled early and hence was put into the first vacant class (which was the first class in the level) and the fact that he was over-praised at home was the new excuse that the bullies used to "attack" me. The only reason why they found such a lame excuse is to reason with themselves why they should target me even if I have reported them countless times.

The retained bullies only tried to bully me when I was alone this year, mainly because with Antonio around, teachers are always buzzing around us to make sure that he was following the class well. The lame bullying (girly teasing more like) however, resumed just a few days after they found the legitimate reason to do so, and when I was waiting for Antonio in the classroom.

Antonio had gone to follow a teacher into his office to get some extra worksheets to work on, since he thinks that he was lagging a little behind. As we made a "promise" to walk home together every day, I had to wait for him, even if he did say I did not have to. After all, I was just doing that so he would not get lost on his way back home; his sense of direction sucks dipshit. Feliciano had ended school earlier than us, given the different subject combinations for the Year Ones and Threes, so Antonio though it might be less lonely if he walked home with me. It was nice to have a person that cares and all but it makes us seem like a damned old couple (no offence old couples). As I was saying earlier, I was waiting for Antonio in the classroom, doing some of my homework when the class idiots came in. No, not Antonio, but the bullies. Bullies are simply cowards that want to pick on the weak and innocent to boost their ego and make them seem all powerful. However, these guys would not just leave people alone despite multiple warnings from teachers. One example of the before mentioned people was me, unfortunately.

"Hey Unicurl!" the leader yelled over to me as he stomped his big fat ass over, pushing tables and chairs aside to make way for his overly huge and unnecessary stride. Someone thought it was a good idea to refer to me as a unicorn, given that my "horn" was my curl instead, hence "unicurl".

The guy right over there striding over was Sadiq – some Turkish kid that thought it was alright to mess with an Italian who would be willing to give hell to cowards like him. Nobody really cares for his other members. They were simply "dogs" following their "master" or something like that. For some reason, Sadiq's members left after he himself came into the classroom. Maybe he was pissed off by something personally and he came to look for me. Oh, how tragic.

I sighed, more like grunted, irritated by his presence. I slowly and calmly kept my things and swung over to face him with a scowl on my face.

"What do you want, sissy?" I replied, smirking at my response to him.

Sadiq flinched at the name I called him, before he regained his composure, "I could not thank you _enough_ for that headbutt you gave me yesterday. It was really 'nice' of you,"

Ugh, you could already see the sarcasm dripping off his stupid smug face. He stepped closer, cracking his knuckles a little. For a bully that was merely 11 years of age, he was really serious about instilling fear into his victims and was pretty violent, although I may also be a _little_ violent as well. But that only happens when I am very ticked off. Thankfully it does not really happen often.

"Mind if I return the favour?" Sadiq 'offered' before punching me square in the face.

It hurt but not as much as face planting the ground I figured. However, I could already feel that my eye was bruised. The impact had caused me to fall on the ground. I stood up slowly and scoffed, before I returned a punch in his stomach, equally hard. As predicted, he fell over, but what I did not know at that time was that Antonio had seen me do it.

Antonio suddenly rushed over into the classroom and checked out my eye, and then he forced me to sit down and continued to fuss over me like a worried mother. This was really weird since I thought that he would freak out and tell me off (gently) for hitting a person. Instead, he decided to check my little injury and leave it at that. I tried to fight back his fussing but to be honest; it was not that bad; only a little irritating, but it was embarrassing because I just knocked a guy over. Antonio tried to help Sadiq up as well but Sadiq pulled him down, using Antonio's arm as a pole to get up instead then he slightly limped over to me. I did not really notice him, but I stood up, wanting to help Antonio get up after he fell, but I noticed Sadiq's fist in the air.

"You really want a knuckle sandwich? Here, have it!" Sadiq yelled at me as he brought his fist down on my face again.

I shut my eyes and waited for the impact. I might as well have two black eyes than have Sadiq chase me around a seemingly empty school for an hour or so. The teachers are having a meeting and it would be impossible to stop them to get Sadiq in trouble yet again.

I waited. A minute passed and I still felt nothing. Nothing but a little hair brushing my face. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a brown, curly mess of hair that seemed a little _too_ familiar; belonging to a slightly taller figure (compared to my own height). I looked around, the person and Sadiq's hands were trembling, each from the resistance the other had put up when the brunet blocked off Sadiq's punch. I blinked, confused, before I remembered that Antonio might be hurt earlier and still lying on the ground.

"An—"I noticed that he was not on the ground anymore, and I thought I saw the person in front of me wanting to turn to face me.

Looking at him, I asked, "Tonio, is that you?"

I only used that short form of "Antonio" to spite him, but so far, it did not work. He only got delighted that I had made a new nickname for him. Talk about cheesy. The only time I used it was if I was too lazy to say "Antonio" when I wasn't insulting him, or when I was a little too concerned about him; especially when he spaced out and looked kind of dead. Saying "tonio" worked better than calling him be his full name when calling him back to the real world.

The brunet turned and faced me. It was Antonio, yet it was not him at the same time. His eyes lacked the shine of liveliness they had. They were like when he spaced out, only more dead and lifeless; maybe a little evil-looking. Mio Dio, what was wrong with him? He smirked at me as I scowled at my own confusion. What the hell was going on dammit?!

Antonio turned back to face Sadiq, who was also a little confused by the sudden change of mood from Antonio. Antonio pushed against Sadiq's resistance in his punch and he had got the Turk to fall on the ground.

Walking over to rest his foot on Sadiq's stomach like Sadiq was a foot stool, Antonio warned him, "No one touches Lovinito," he pointed to me, "comprendo?"

I flinched at the even "cuter" nickname. Lovinito mean something like "little Lovino" or something. I knew it was better not to say anything than to start arguing now so I let it slide. Sadiq probably did not understand "comprendo" but he nodded. Again, I deduced the meaning from my native language; I guess that it was like "capisco". It seems like Sadiq knew "comprendo" from the typical threats that bullies liked to give. Before anything else, I pushed Antonio's foot off from Sadiq for he could have lost his marbles and might squish Sadiq but accidentally made him fall over. To make matters worse, I tripped and fell on top of him, just when the teacher came in to lock up the classroom. I bet he thought I tackled Antonio to the ground, and given my black eye and student on the ground surrounded my misaligned tables and chairs, the teacher gave us all detention for an hour the next day.

After that whole ordeal, both of us walked home. Antonio was confused after he became his normal self again, asking if he had spaced out or something since he was also given a detention slip. I told him everything that had happened and he frowned.

"What the hell tonio! Don't just frown like that! What's wrong with you?" I yelled at him, pulling his turtle off me when we reached my personal tomato garden that linked our houses together.

The turtle liked to crawl off into my garden for some reason. Maybe it liked the tomatoes there. Anyway, I only had the garden because I did so well last year. Nonno had given this small plot of land behind our house to me to grow my own things or to make it my personal space. Funny thing is, I found out that Antonio's house was literally beside our house when he first came to do our English project the other time. With much begging from Antonio, my little green space was also the little haven for Antonio's pet turtle, since it liked to roam around and probably was not content with his small tank in Antonio's house.

Antonio simply sighed, "Was it Anthony?" he asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly before he lied on the grass.

"Anthony? Who the hell is that?" I asked, a little annoyed at him since I thought that he was probably joking with me. This was a serious matter okay-.

"My parents always told me that when I started to look dead or evil-ish then you would be looking at Anthony," he shrugged then continued to explain, "Papi told me that Anthony will take over when I was super angry or have really strong negative emotions. The therapist said that I should also talk to him to keep him in control, that's why I space out sometimes."

Antonio finished his explanation and chuckled a little.

I loomed over him to pull at his face, "Is that why you're always just happy?" I asked softly, pouting at myself. I knew this was all a facade; he was a companion too good to be a true one.

Immediately, Antonio sat up again, "No no no no! You got it all wrong! I'm just me! Only Anthony likes to break free sometimes. But today was the first time in about two years... I was really angry that the other guy hit you. Maybe I got too angry and Anthony tried to scare him away for you!" he laughed a little, patting my head.

I sighed and lied down on the grass instead. Antonio followed soon after.

"So you have two personalities?"

"Pretty much,"

"How do you know what or who is the real you then?"

"I'm me, Anthony is the angry emo~"

"Heh, nice way to put it tonio,"

"But really Lovi, I know how to keep Anthony out, so it would be fine,"

"Suit yourself,"

"..."

"And, grazie. You know, for today. Say thanks to Anthony for me too, even if he _does_ make you look so damn freaking scary,"

"haha~ alright. And de nada, Lovinito~"

"Tch, shut up—"

So far, I'm the only other person that knows of Antonio's multi-personality disorder aside from his parents. I did not really get it at first but Antonio explained it to me. It seems like I had really found a new friend. After all, Antonio's not the one to tell this secret of his to everyone just to gain popularity. Trust is really hard to earn from me since I used to suspect everyone of using me to get close to my brothers; but once someone has my trust, I may consider him my new friend, but then again, one would have to constantly earn trust from me to believe him. I admit, I am quite insecure that people might take my stupid attitude to heart...

* * *

**A/N: translations :'D**

**Idioti(Italian): Idiot****s**

Fratello(Italian): brother

Nonno(Italian): Grandfather

Comprendo(Spanish): Understand

Capisco(Italian): understand

De nada(Spanish): You're welcome


End file.
